Caitlin Todd
Caitlin Todd war eine Agentin vom Secret Service und hatte den Präsidenten beschützt. Nachdem sie bei einem Fall Leroy Jethro Gibbs geholfen hat, die Zuständigkeit zu erhalten, quittierte sie ihren Dienst, da sie gegen Befehle verstoßen hatte und arbeitet nun bei Gibbs Team mit. Am Ende der 2. Staffel wurde sie von dem Terroristen Ari Haswari erschossen. Biografie Caitlin, genannt Kate, kam zu Beginn der Serie vom Secret Service zum NCIS, nachdem sie beim Secret Service ihren Job verloren hat, (bzw. gekündigt) weil sie sich privat mit einem Kollegen getroffen hat. Im Team gerät sie ständig mit Agent Anthony DiNozzo und seiner Einstellung zur Frauenwelt aneinander. Darüber hinaus ist Kate ausgebildete Profilerin und kann gut zeichnen. Am Ende der zweiten Staffel wird sie vom Terroristen Ari Haswari mit einem Scharfschützengewehr vom Typ Bravo 51, das bei den Marines auch "Kate" genannt wurde, getötet. Kate hatte eine Schwester namens Rachel und drei Brüder. Äußeres Kate war eine junge und hübsche Frau mit längeren braunen Haaren und grün-braunen Augen.thumb|200px|Kate Sie hat sich weiblich, jedoch auch berufstauglich gekleidet. Einige Male trug sie sogar Röcke zur Arbeit, was sie jedoch beließ, da es darin nicht komfortabel zu arbeiten war. Kate hatte einen trainierten Körper und war circa 1,70m groß. Sie hat dezenten Schmuck getragen, wie Ohrringe und einige Ketten. Besetzung Schauspielerin: Sasha Alexander Synchronsprecherin: Ghadah Al-Akel Charakter Kate ist sehr selbstbewusst und spricht ihre Meinung deshalb offen aus. Gerade mit diesen Eigenschaften schafft sie es schnell, sich in Gibbs-Team einzugliedern und nicht unterzugehen. Mit Männern kommt sie sehr gut aus, da sie selbst mit drei Brüdern großgeworden ist und sich nichts gefallen lässt. Sie wird jedoch auch als sehr rücksichtsvoll und einfühlsam gezeigt, so freundet sie sich in der ersten Staffel in der Folge Lebendig begraben, sehr schnell mit einer Frau an, welche ihr Gedächtnis verloren hat. Dieses Mitgefühl stellt sich doch als Fehler heraus, da die vermeidliche Jane Doe/Suzanne McNeil ihr Gedächtnis wiedererlangt und sich sowie ihre Affäre in die Luft jagt. Kate und das Team werden dabei nur minimal verletzt. Daraufhin gibt Kate sich die Schuld Suzanne vertraut zu haben, nichts ahnend was diese geplant hat. Kate hat immer versucht, das Gute im Menschen zu sehen, nicht nur die dunkle Seite. Selbst in Aris Augen konnte sie etwas erkennen, was sie stoppen und Ari nicht töten ließ. Dies wird ihr zum Verhängnis, da Ari sie in der zweiten Staffel erschießt. Sie war ihren Freunden gegenüber loyal und ihr Beruf war ihr Leben. Oft hat sie mit Tony herumgealbert wie ein Kind, jedoch war sie vom Gemüt sehr ernst, aber auch liebevoll und gutmütig. Ihr Tod Kate wird im Staffelfinale der zweiten Staffel vom Terroristen und Doppelagenten Ari Haswari erschossen.thumb|200px|Kate erschossen Ari ist auch der Halbbruder von Ziva David. Beziehungen Leroy Jethro Gibbs Gibbs freundet sich sehr schnell mit Kate an, es ist auch seine Idee sie in sein Team zu holen. Sie war ihm eine loyale Mitarbeiterin und hat sich sogar vor diesen geworfen als dieser angeschossen werden sollte. Ihre Beziehung war auf freundschaftlicher und teils auf familiärer Basis. Nachdem Caitlin von Ari erschossen wird macht sich Gibbs Vorwürfe und gibt sich die Schuld daran. Er setzt es sich zum Ziel Ari zu finden und umzubringen. Vor ihrer Beerdigung erscheint Gibbs noch einmal Kate vor Augen, welche diesem lächelnd sagt, dass er noch zu spät zu ihrer Beerdigung kommen wird.thumb|200px|Kate und Tony Anthony DiNozzo Anfangs besteht zwischen Kate und Tony eine rivalisierende "Geschwisterbeziehung". Sie streiten sich oft und ziehen sich gegenseitig auf. So ist Kate von Tonys permanenten Frauengeschichten und seinem offen sexistischen Verhalten erschüttert, während Tony in Kate eine zu konservative und biedere Agentin sieht. Immer wenn Tony eine unpassende Bemerkung macht, rammt Kate ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Magengegend. Gleichzeitig versuchen sie stets, immer besser als der jeweils andere zu sein und Ermittlungsergebnisse stets zuerst präsentieren zu dürfen. Die Streitigkeiten gehen sogar so weit, dass sie sich vertrauensvoll an Ducky wenden, der sich dazu bereit erklärt in einer Art "Eheberatung" zwischen den beiden zu vermitteln. Während in der ersten Zeit vorwiegend Gibbs Kates Partner ist, um "die Neue" einzuarbeiten, wird spätestens mit dem Zustoß von McGee ins Team Tony Kates fester Partner, auf den sie sich trotz Streitigkeiten im Ernstfall immer verlassen kann. Zwischen beiden entsteht sogar eine tiefe Freundschaft. So ist Kate um ihren Teamkollegen besorgt, als dieser während eines Undercovereinsatzes an einen Mörder gekettet ist. Als Tony später mit der Lungenpest infiziert wird, entschließt sie sich sogar dazu, ihrem kranken Partner beizustehen und im Krankenhaus zu bleiben, obwohl das für sie selbst ein großes Risiko darstellt. In einem Gespräch mit Tim deutet sie später an, sich unter Umständen sogar eine Beziehung mit Tony vorstellen zu können, wenn dieser nicht ihr Kollege wäre. Allerdings will sie damit Tony, der dieses Gespräch mit anhört, eher aufziehen. Entsprechend der Aussagen der Produzenten auf dem Bonusmaterial der DVDs war für Tony und Kate eine Liebesbeziehung geplant, was mit Kates Tod nicht mehr verwirklicht werden konnte. In der 200. Folge ,,Life before his eyes" (deutsch: "Was wäre wenn...") wird gezeigt, was passiert wäre, wenn Kate Aris Scharfschützenangriff überlebt hätte: sie und Tony hätten geheiratet und wären Eltern einer Tochter, die sie nach Gibbs' Kind Kelly benannt hätten. Timothy McGee Timothy und Kate waren gute Freunde, sie haben sich häufig Scherze über DiNozzo erlaubt und ihn geärgert. Donald Mallard Ducky war für Kate ein guter Freund. Aufgrund seiner Lebenserfahrung hat er ihr schon so manche Ratschläge erteilt. Wie der Rest des Teams findet auch Kate, der Pathologe rede manchmal etwas zu viel. Abigail Sciuto Abby und Kate standen sich sehr nahe, sie erzählten sich viel und hatten sogar einen gemeinsamen Wellnessurlaub geplant, welcher aber aufgrund einer Ermittlung abgesagt werden musste. Trivia *Sie kann sehr gut zeichnen. *In der Folge Schach (12.11) wurde ihr Tod von dem russischem Söldner Sergei Mishnev nachgestellt. Er erschoss dabei Diane Sterling. *Sie hat 3 Brüder, deren Namen in der Serie nicht genannt werden. Ihre Schwester Rachel Cranston ist Psychiaterin und taucht erstmals in der Episode Der Schlussstrich auf, wo sie ein psychologisches Gutachten über das Team anfertigen soll. In Wahrheit will sie jedoch mit den Menschen sprechen, die ihrer Schwester kurz vor ihrem Tod am nächsten standen, da sie Kates Tod noch nicht richtig verarbeiten konnte. Galerie Caitlin Todd.jpg Kate Todd.jpg Kate tot.png Gibbs und Kate.jpg Kate, Fornell, Ducky.jpg Tony und Kate 4.jpg Kate 13.png Kate 12.png Kate 11.jpg Kate 10.jpg Kate 9.jpg Kate 8.png Gibbs und Kate 2.jpg Kate-Todd.jpg Kate 6.jpg Kate 2.png Kate und Tony.jpg Gibbs, Kate und Tony.jpg Der Terrorist.jpg Abgestürzt.jpg Willkommen in der Hölle.jpg Falsche Fährten.jpg Anruf von einem Toten.jpg Speed.jpg Team 4.jpg Wintersonne.jpg Seadog.jpg Air Force One.jpg Auge um Auge.jpg Die perfekte Frau.jpg Unsichtbar.jpg en:Caitlin Todd fr:Caitlin Todd Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Tote Charaktere Kategorie:NCIS Agent Kategorie:Ermordet Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 8 Charakter Kategorie:Stafel 9 Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Als Geist wiederaufgetaucht